You're Not Alone
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: The darkness was over taking, suffocating, leading him down a path that there was no return. The light was fading, leaving him cold and alone, there was nothing left, nothing to save him.


**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything. ****This is a work of complete fiction.** As for the characters mentioned, this story does not depict their own personal feelings, thoughts, or ideas. Each character belongs to their rightful owners; themselves and the WWE.

**Note: This is dark. If suicide or suicidal thoughts are a personal trigger, you shouldn't read this. Also, if you want a perfect song to listen to in the background, put You're Not Alone by Saosin on. It fits perfectly. Well, enjoy and see you at the bottom. -JJ**

* * *

_**You're Not Alone**_

Roman stood at the top of the building, the toe of one boot resting just over the ledge. The wind was whipping around him, causing his long hair to obscure parts of his vision. He looked down, swallowing hard. He was at least fifteen stories high. If he was going to do it, he wanted to at least feel the wind rushing through his hair one last time before he closed his eyes and let the pain over take him. He took a deep breath, thinking back on the conversation he'd had with Seth earlier that night.

"_If you were going to die, how'd you want to go?" Roman asked, unfastening his wrist brace, looking over into the dark brown eyes as they became visible from behind the fresh shirt the smaller male had just pulled on._

"_Well, I guess in a blaze of glory," he laughed, looking up into the stoic grey eyes. "Depends, are we talking suicide or just in general?"_

_Roman shrugged, turning his head back to his gear. He'd meant suicide, but he was going to let Seth interpret it however he wanted._

"_If I was going to off myself, I think I'd rather shoot myself. Least amount of pain. Maybe hanging if I wanted to watch the world slowly fade," he said, shrugging. "That's some dark shit though. I don't like thinking about those kinds of things."_

"_Just wondered, that's all. We all want to go out one way or another," Roman said, pulling his laces tighter before tying them. "Ready?"_

Grey eyes closed, letting everyone's faces wash over him. He tried not to think of Seth and Dean, knowing they would feel guilty for not seeing it coming. They spent the most time with him on the road. They knew him better than most of his friends at home anymore.

Truth be told, he'd gotten good at hiding how he truly felt, how sometimes his mind would sink so low into an inky darkness that he could barely break free. He could put on the false smile, the cheery, upbeat attitude that people always saw. He could easily force out laughs that sounded genuine at his command. He had everyone fooled that he was happy, that nothing was wrong.

Ever so slowly, long black lashes lifted, hollow grey orbs looking down at the nightlife below him. He felt numb, both physically and emotionally. He'd felt that way for such a long time. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been free from the darkness and truly happy. He wasn't sure how long he'd been stuck in the darkness, the quiet hollowness inside of him that had all but consumed him.

He inched just a little closer, his heartbeat completely steady, his body perfectly still. He was ready for everything to end. He was tired of constantly being at war within himself. He was tired of the darkness taking over everything he did.

No matter how hard he worked, he didn't feel like he was enough. No matter how high he achieved, it wasn't enough. He never felt like he was enough, he was never good enough. Never. Not once.

His jaw tightened as he thought of his life. Most people would be beyond proud of their achievements. He'd accomplished so much. He was loved by so many. He was famous, he was handsome, he could have anyone he wanted, he could have anything in the world. But the only thing he wanted was peace of mind. He wanted to feel wanted, needed, feel like he was completely irreplaceable.

He was getting the push of a lifetime. He was going to make it to the top almost nearly as fast as Orton and Cena, but the pressure of being perfect, of being tough was over whelming. He was constantly pushed to be better, that his last performance could've been better, that his next one should be better.

He spat to the side, eyes narrowing on nothing imparticular on the ground. No one cared enough to see the pain he had locked away.

No one cared enough to look that deep.

No one cared.

No one.

He clenched his fists at his side as he leaned forward, readying himself for the fall, the sweet surrender that would cease his pain, his self hate. He was ready to finally embrace the darkness inside of him fully, let it take him over so he could finally feel like he'd made it.

"Don't do it."

Roman stepped back from the ledge, quickly turning to see who the small voice behind him belonged to. His eyes widened when they landed on Dean. He stood silent, heart slowly starting to pound in his chest as grey locked with blue. He wasn't more than fifteen feet from the dirty blond. He looked over the stiff stance, the trembling hands shoved deep in the pockets of the black "The Shield" hoodie Dean wore.

"Don't do that to yourself," Dean murmured, not daring to take another step closer. "It won't change anything, just cause a helluva lot of pain and questions."

"How'd you even know I was up here?" Roman asked, wanting to steer away from the why.

Dean took a deep breath, his eyes falling to the concrete rooftop. "Seth told me he saw you in the staircase a little while ago," he answered slowly, softly. He looked back up, his jaw tight and face full of concern. "Look man, get down and talk to me. Don't do this." He was almost pleading with Roman, his voice calm but shaking as the wind howled around them.

"What would you know?"

Dean physically flinched at the cold tone. He took a slow, cautious step closer, another one following. He carefully watched Roman's movements as another slow step followed. He made it to the ledge and looked over, closing his blue eyes, shivering as the air fluttered his curly hair around. He knew that view well. "I've been here in my life Rome. Don't do this to yourself, don't let that darkness take you over. You gotta fight it."

Roman just looked at Dean as the blond sat down on the ledge, his legs dangling. He still stood there, watching Dean's every move. He was more than a little surprised when he saw a pack of cigarettes come from inside of the left pocket, a lighter following.

Dean carefully pulled a white cylinder out of the pack and put it to his lips. He sparked the lighter and lit the end, breathing in the nerve calming nicotine, his trembling hands starting to calm. He blew out a white cloud, letting it billow over him before floating away on another frigid breeze. "I tried this once."

Roman stood there in shock. He'd never heard much about Dean's past, the other man keeping it to himself even after all their time as a stable. He'd told the other two about his past, and Seth had made a good chunk of his known, but Dean, Dean held back on letting either of them inside his head.

"I was standing on a bridge in Cincinnati, looking down at the river. There was a trash barge coming and I thought if I jumped at the right time, I could land right in front of it and get swept underneath. Not exactly the prettiest way to go out but it wouldn't make much of a mess," Dean started, taking a deep drag and letting it loose as he looked down at the cars below. He hadn't spoken about that time in his life in years, and for good reason. He hated the mental place it put him.

Roman listened silently, more than a little surprised at Dean's confession. He'd always assumed that Dean had a dark past, why else would he hide it, but he hadn't thought that someone as fun loving and silly as Dean would ever fall victim to the self hating darkness he was currently fighting.

"I was like seventeen or something. My mom was a junkie and a whore. She'd do anything for a fix. I'd walk past the corner she worked every day and I'd have to keep from throwing up. There were plenty of times I would stand at the river bank staring at the black water, fighting with myself if I wanted to jump in or not. Everyone knew and everyone rubbed my face in it."

Dean stopped, taking another drag, his voice starting to shake, he leaned back a little, putting more than a little pressure on his hand, trying to keep steady. "I never had a lot as a kid. My clothes never fit and there were days I'd go without eating. I felt worthless, no one cared if I lived or died," he went on, throwing out a bitter chuckle. It did nothing to ease the returning pain in his heart. He'd pushed those feelings down a long time ago.

"I only had one friend: Sami. He had it rough like me. We kept each other going." He stopped again, his voice cracking as he choked on the words. He took a deep drag, eyes moving up to Roman's. He shook his head, making sure that Roman's eyes were focused on his. "I've already lost one friend to this, don't make me lose you too."

Roman could feel the need, the pleading in Dean's voice surround his heart, slowly tightening around it until his chest hurt. He took a step back, moving to sit down next to his team mate. He watched to sad. Blue eyes look away back towards the street below.

"We all have demons, some are just deeper than others. Sami shot himself a week before his 16th birthday," he murmured, the hurt seeping out of the old scars in his heart. "He left me along in this shitty world. I was so fucking lost without him and I had not idea how to go on. I think I stood on that fucking bridge for over an hour, just looking down at the water, wondering how much death really hurt, if I'd see Sami at the end."

Roman watched as Dean slouched forward, leaning heavily over the ledge. His heart stammered in his chest, one small nudge and Dean would be the one plunging to the ground. He swallowed hard, looking down at his dangling feet as Dean's voice grew cold and hard.

"No one noticed I was even there. No one cared and no one tried to talk me out of it." He let out a deep, pained laugh, shaking his head as he took the last drag of his smoke. He blew out the white cloud and flicked the butt over the edge of the building. He watched in mild amusement as it fell. "Winter in Cincinnati sucks. There's so much snow and ice and shit," he explained, looking over at Roman. "You wanna know why I didn't jump?"

Roman shook his head, looking at Dean in a new light. He'd never expected Dean to have such a past, one so dark and haunting. He only saw the happiness in Dean's eyes, the playful way he talked and acted. He was starting to realize that he wasn't the only one that could hide his pain away. He could feel a warm light trying to break through the frozen darkness, rushing to reach him before it was too late and he was stuck frozen.

"I slipped on some ice and lost my balance. I barely grabbed the rail before I fell and all I could hear in the back of my head was Sami cussing at me, telling me not to be a fucking idiot and to go on living for the both of us," he said gently, smiling at the memory. It was dark, and the fear he'd felt at that moment in time was unmatched by anything else in his life, that was until he'd seen Roman standing on the ledge of the roof. "And I did. I found a place where I belong. I found people that actually give a damn about me just as much as I care about them."

Dean let his voice fall silent, searching for the next words carefully. His jaw tightened for a moment before his eyes once again locked with grey ones. "Dying doesn't solve anything Rome, it just causes a lot of pain to the people who love you," he finally said slowly, watching as Roman's eyes widened ever so slightly.

Roman's hands gripped the edge of the brick ledge, his knuckles paling to an almost white as he looked down at the concrete below. He could feel the cold darkness inside of him battling against the warm, dim light, desperately trying to extinguish it before it grew to bright and cast the shadows away. He didn't speak, just looked, letting his numb emotions break through, filling him with remorse and hate and an even deeper self anger.

"People love you Roman."

"Like who?" Roman bit out, his voice low but lethal. He didn't want to hear about fans at that moment. They were fickle, they would trade him in as soon as they newest thing came out, not to mention that they only knew his character he played on the screen, not him personally.

Dean tried not to smile, leaning back and standing. "Well, there's this weird guy that likes to dye only part of his head. He comes to mind," he chuckled, looking down at where Roman was still sitting. "He's worried about you Rome. Why else would he send me up here?"

Roman didn't move. He just sat there, eyes shut tight. He growled, gripping the edge a little tighter. He was there, all he had to do was push forward and he'd have the resolve he needed. He wouldn't have to face the darkness any more. He wouldn't have to suffer hiding in the darkness.

Dean watched intently, squatting down and resting his hand on Roman's tense shoulder. He leaned in close, his lips resting right against Roman's ear. "He's not the only one that's worried Rome," he breathed, his hand sliding across the broad chest, gently cupping Roman's other cheek and turning the square jaw so that their eyes would meet. "I'm here and I care."

Roman's eyes widened, the gentleness in Dean's voice almost unsettling. He didn't jerk away from the tender touch, nor did he surge forward. He was still, his grey eyes taken by Dean's.

"Come back to the room with me. We won't ask questions if you don't want us to," Dean said just as gently, pulling back from the other man.

Roman instantly missed the heat of Dean's body near him as the United States Champion pulled back and stood. He nodded, pulling his own legs up and standing. He followed Dean silently back down the stairs from the hotel's room to their hotel room. The walk was a blur, his insides screaming at him to go back, that it was just a trap, that he was getting played. Once he stepped inside the heavy hotel door he felt another body crash into him, strong arms wrapped around his waist. He stood there in shock, his entire body frozen.

"Thank God!" Seth breathed, his fingers digging into the back of Roman's tight t-shirt. He clung tighter to the other man, tears already thick in his eyes. He'd been waiting alone in their room, watching the digital clock as the minutes ticked by. He could barely handle sitting there knowing that Dean had went to speak to Roman, his gut telling him something was wrong. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" He was scolding Roman, his entire body starting to shake uncontrollably.

Roman felt his heart start to crack, the once frozen organ warming up at the way Seth clung to him. His arms moved up to wrap around the other male, his eyes closing, fighting back the burning sensation of tears. "I'm sorry," he returned, his body wrapping around Seth's, pulling them closer together. He didn't know if what Dean had said was true, but even in just a friendly manner, he would take Seth's love.

"Did Dean tell you?"

Roman pulled back just enough to look into the watery brown eyes of his best friend. His brows furrowed in confusion. He looked from Dean to Seth, the blond resting with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie again. "Tell me?" he questioned, his gaze casting back towards Seth.

Seth sighed, his hands slowly sliding out of Roman's shirt only to fist in the front of it. "I love you Roman," he said, once against grasping Roman's shirt, this time in the front. He tugged the bigger man in to him, their lips mere millimeters apart. "If you don't like me like that, tell me now."

Roman was still shocked to hear the words out of someone's mouth that he'd forgotten that he'd never told his team mates that he was just as attracted to men as he was women. He didn't get a chance to say anything before he felt warm lips on his. He felt a whimper leave him as his lips pushed back against Seth's, his hands grabbing at the other man's clothes, hoping that if he held tight enough that Seth wouldn't disappear and leave him alone. His brows only furrowed deeper, praying that he wasn't dreaming.

Dean smirked, shaking his head at the two, walking over and wrapping his arms around Roman from behind, resting his cheek against the back of Roman's broad shoulders. "He's not the only that loves you Roman," he murmured after Roman and Seth had broken their kiss.

Roman loosened his grip on Seth just enough that he could turn and look into the deep blue eyes, sure that he could drown in the icy colored depths. Silently, he wrapped an arm around Dean and yanked him in for a hungry kiss, his tongue growing bold and pushing into the other man's hot mouth. His hand fisted in the dark blond hair, the need for something physical clawing to be free from him. He needed to feel alive, feel needed, wanted.

Seth didn't waste a moment as he moved back in, his lips trailing up Roman's neck, earning a deep groan of approval. His warm hands eased up the hem of Roman's shirt, pushing the material up as his fingers ran over the still cool skin of the other man's chest. "Let us show you how much we love you Ro," he whimpered, tugging Roman back just enough for him to break his kiss with Dean. "Please, let me show you how much I love you."

Roman felt his heart lurch at the whispered plead, his body shaking. He couldn't do anything but nod as his shirt was pulled over his head, Dean's hands tugging at his hair band, freeing his long, wavy, raven colored locks. He could barely breathe, his surroundings blurring around him as Seth and Dean moved him to one of the queen sized beds, both tugging at his clothes until he was completely left exposed to the warm room.

Seth leaned in, lightly taking Roman's hands and pressing against his bare chest, their lips coming together in a slow, passion filled kiss. He groaned, bronze fingers running over his sensitive nipples. He pulled back just enough to look into the half lidded grey eyes. "Tell me what you want, I'll do it," he encouraged, kissing Roman again just as gently as before.

Roman could feel his heart racing, his body responding to every husky word from Seth's mouth. He looked over at Dean, who at the moment was only sitting on the edge of the bed, still completely clothed. He sat up fully, eyes floating over Dean's chest before returning to Seth. He swallowed, unsure if he would be able to get any words out.

Dean smirked, unzipping his hoodie and tossing it to the side. He turned so he could face Seth easier. He reached out and fisted his hand in the two toned hair, yanking Seth closer to him, their lips barely an inch apart. "This what you want big man?" he asked lowly, watching Roman's eyes widen, a dark blush covering his cheeks. "Tell us Roman. Say it all out loud."

Roman nodded, finding that the non-verbal answer only allowed him to watch as Dean pressed a quick, easy peck to Seth's half parted lips. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, his teeth sinking into the soft flesh. "I want," he started, his voice barely above a whisper. "I want to watch."

Dean smirked a little wider, enjoying watching the Samoan man's tightly wound curl wind just a little tighter. He knew if he could wind Roman up tight enough to burst, he'd get through to the other man easier. "Watch what Rome? You," he paused, pressing a kiss to Seth's lips again, this one just a little rougher. "Have." He moved in and pressed a kiss to Roman's lips this time. "To tell." He leaned down, a soft kiss landing in the middle of Roman's chest. "Us." The final one rested just below the Roman's bronze navel, the other man squirming at the light touch.

Roman's eyes fell to the sheets, his erection lightly slapping against his belly. "I want to watch y-you and S-Seth," he stuttered, covering himself with his hands. He almost felt embarrassed being the only one naked.

Seth eyes widened at the request, his eyes moving from Roman up to Dean's. He tugged away from the strong hand, crawling up closer to Roman, cupping the clean shaven cheeks in his hands. "You sure?" he asked gently, leaning in and capturing Roman's lips once again with his.

Roman nodded, looking up into the deep chocolate eyes. He needed a moment to gather his thoughts, let each confession in the room seep into him, the dimmed light in him growing just a little stronger. If Seth and Dean were going to be that light that burned inside of him, he had to have them together, they had to be able to enjoy each other, support the other whether that be betwixt only two of them or all three as a group. He wanted to be their strength and he wanted them to be each other's.

Seth pulled back, smiling at the biggest male of the group. He turned to Dean, a deep shudder running through him. He'd always found Dean to be attractive, but he'd never thought about anything like this with him. His heart had settled on Roman long before now and his thoughts never strayed far from being intimate only with the Samoan man. He narrowed his eyes slightly, warning Dean not to hurt him.

Dean only smiled, crawling onto the bed fully. He yanked his shirt up over his head, his hands moving to rest on Seth's narrow hips. He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Seth's lips, their bodies coming closer together. He wouldn't deny that he thought Seth was sexy, but he'd never thought he'd ever have the chance to touch the Iowan like he was. His hands moved over the smooth skin, his lips only lightly touching Seth's. He was being gentle, saving all of his roughness for when he got Roman to himself. He'd work the tension out of Roman one way or another.

Seth whimpered, nimble hands working on his belt and jeans. He jerked back, Dean's skilled hand trying to slip past the material border. He looked down at the sheets. He couldn't not with Roman watching. He wrapped his arms around himself, a frown settling on his lips. "I'm sorry," whispered, jaw tight.

Dean wasn't hurt, he knew it would take time for Seth to warm up to him. He shrugged, letting the rejection roll off of him. "Seems like Seth here only has eyes for you big man," he said a moment later, looking at Roman. He could still see the uncertainty in the grey eyes and he gently smiled, reaching out and taking Roman's hand. He led Roman closer to Seth, resting the bronze hand on Seth's sun kissed chest. "He wants you Rome."

Roman nodded, looking over the bare chest, down the taut belly to the thick bulge that was pressing the already open zipper wider. His hand slid down to a narrow hip, his other following as he pulled Seth closer to him, the smaller male straddling his lap, their lips pushed together in a firm, but still gentle kiss. His hot back stuck to the cool wooden headboard, his arms wrapping around Seth's back, pulling him in close.

Dean slipped from the bed, pulling up one of the chairs to the nearby table to sit in. He sat there comfortably, taking in the sight of his two teammates wrapped up in each other. If the sight hadn't been so much of a turn on, he'd almost feel left out.

Roman gasped, the rough material of Seth's jeans scrapping against him. He felt Seth pull back just slightly. He looked from one chocolate orb to the other and back again, his hands looping in the loose material of Seth's waistband, waiting for permission to slide them down.

Seth felt his cheeks heat up, the intense look of desperate need and want written heavily on Roman's handsome face. He nodded, maneuvering so that Roman's trembling hands could pull his jeans and his underwear off in one go. He returned to his position in Roman's lap, the underside of their cocks brushing along each other, causing both to let out a low moan into the other wise silent room. "I love you Roman," he breathed, taking both of their erections in his hand and started to stroke them gently, low hisses of pleasure profusely filling the heated air.

Dean slouched down in the chair, one hand roughly rubbing against his straining erection over his jeans. He swallowed down his excited groans, taking in the sight of Roman and Seth wrapped up in each other.

Roman nipped Seth's lower lip, his hands digging into Seth's hips, hips bucking up into the strong hand. He wanted so much more than Seth's hands on him. He leaned forward, lips pressing kiss after kiss to Seth's neck, their hips picking up speed. He didn't want it to end that way. "Can I have you?" he breathed, Seth's actions stilling instantly. He pulled back, almost sure that Seth was going to turn him down.

Seth could barely breathe. He nodded silently, untrusting of his voice. He gave a weak smile, turning towards Dean, the other man already handing over a condom and a bottle of lubrication. He took them in hand, eyes still focused on Dean and his clothed erection. Suddenly, he felt a little bad monopolizing Roman. "Join us?"

One blond eye brow cocked upwards as his head tilted to the side. "You sure about that pretty boy?" he asked lowly. He stood, walking over and pressing a kiss to Seth's shoulder. "I'm not nice like you. We offer two totally different things."

Roman's eyes widened, watching the almost silly battle between the two rage. "Do me," he growled, scooting down on the bed. "I want you to be rough Dean."

Dean couldn't fight off the smirk that was slowly taking over. "I don't know if Seth can handle that while he's riding you," he murmured, leaning in and kissing Roman roughly on the lips, their teeth scraping and tongue gnashing. "I can wait."

"No," Roman protested, reaching out and grabbing Dean's forearm. "I need you both, together." He knew he sounded pathetic begging to have both of them but he was still sure that he would drown in the darkness if he only had one. He had to have both or else that tiny light inside him would be extinguished and he'd give up looking for it.

Dean gave in, nodding. He slid onto the bed, behind Seth, between Roman's legs. His chest pressed against Seth's back as he leaned forward, his lips against the shell of Seth's tanned ear. "Keep him preoccupied. I'll prep you both," he instructed, pressing a gentle kiss to the long neck. He pulled back, taking the lube from Seth. He retreated from the bed only after Roman was wrapped up in Seth's newest kiss to grab another condom. He stripped of his jeans and boxers before he returned to the bed.

Seth gasped, cool gel touching him. He bucked into Roman, leaning forward to make it easier for Dean. He felt Roman's warm lips on his forehead, both his and Roman's erections taken in a bronze hand. "You two are a pair of devils," he groaned, one finger finally sliding into him. "Devils."

Dean smirked, coating another finger and slipping it inside the smallest male, stretching him slowly. He knew Roman wasn't small, and Seth was going to need as much prep as he could give. He curled his fingers just right and he heard another muffled curse from Seth, causing him to smirk. "Like that baby?"

Roman enjoyed the way Dean teased Seth, making the other man squirm against him. He captured Seth's lips with his, wrapping his arms around he other man tightly. "Don't tease so much Dean," he breathed, unable to look away from the flushed face in front of him.

Dean groaned, really enjoying the way Seth squeezed his fingers. He almost wished he was the one that was going to be in that hot body. He pulled back, ripping open one of the condoms and maneuvering Seth up so he could slide it down Roman's impressive length. "I'm almost jealous pretty boy," he cooed, dousing it in lube. "You're getting this fat cock inside you."

Seth whined, lifting his hips up. His eyes widened when he felt the blunt head press against his quivering orifice. He grit his teeth, the thick head slowly sinking into him as he lowered down on the throbbing shaft. "Fuck, Ro, you're big," he gasped, whimpering as his drooping erection was slowly stroked, two hands plucking at his nipples. "Devils."

Dean smirked; he liked that nickname. "What else would we be?" he asked gently, easing Seth up before lowering him back down on Roman. "You're the angel of the group, keeping us in line and focused. Not to mention this body, so sweet and tight. Am I right Roman?"

Roman could only nod, his breath completely stolen by how tight Seth was around him. He spread his legs wide, his knees bending, pulling Seth in close to him. "I won't hurt you," he murmured, shallowly thrusting up into the tight heat. "I'd never hurt you."

Seth smiled, wrapping his arms around Roman's neck. He breathed in the musky tropical scent of the other man. "Then don't ever leave me like you did tonight," he answered, his voice so soft he was sure Roman missed it.

Roman stilled, his eyes meeting deep blue ones. His arms wrapped around Seth's back, holding him tight. "I won't," he promised, closing his eyes, one hand sliding into the loose brown and blond strands. "I won't leave either of you."

Dean smirked, shaking his head. He wasn't one for sap, but he'd make an exception for Roman. "Not to rush you, but you ready Rome?" he asked gently, coating his already slick fingers again. He saw the darker haired male nod and without a second to spare, he circled the tight pucker, anticipation filling him. "Ride him good baby, because you're both in for one helluva ride."

Seth groaned involuntarily, enjoying slowly moving up and down Roman's length. He didn't want to stop. "Be easy Dean," he growled, pulling back and taking Roman's hands in his. He held them down on the mattress, his body sliding up and down, up and down Roman. He watched that beautiful face under him contort in pleasure, no doubt from Dean's talented fingers stroking his inner most nerves and Seth's tight hole around him.

"It's okay," Roman ground out, bucking up into Seth before pushing back down onto Dean's fingers. "Sometimes we need someone to be rough." His grey eyes met chocolate ones and he already knew that every night would be different. There would be times he needed someone to be easy with him, make sweet, gentle love to him. Those would be the nights he'd be with Seth. Then there would be nights that he needed to fight, claw, scrape, bite, and overall grapple with. Those nights he would be with Dean. Then there would be nights, like tonight, where he needed that sweet and bitterness all at the same time, like a good chocolate and wine. He'd need someone to be gentle, show him that love can comfort at the same time showing him that love can be painful and that needs to be embraced as well.

Seth whimpered, Dean's lips moving up his tattoo. "Fucking tease," he growled, enduring the pressure of being between the two as Roman and Dean's mouths met in a desperate, jaw breaking kiss. He could barely contain himself, watching the two as their tongues battled for dominance, neither willing to back down.

Roman hissed, head falling back as his back arched, Dean pushing into him with no warning. He felt the deep burning course through him as his hands clutched Seth's hips tight enough to leave finger sized bruises. He would apologize later.

Seth leaned back against Dean's chest, his head falling back on the broad shoulder. He looked over into the blue eyes, his lips moving in to kiss Dean's gently. One hand moved behind him, tangling in the blond hair, forcing Dean to stay still and kiss him.

Dean broke free after a moment, smirking at the two. "Don't worry, I'll start slow. I don't want to seriously hurt you," he explained, shallowly thrusting in and out of the Samoan.

Roman saw stars, his body over run with pleasure. He thrust up into Seth, Dean thrusting into him. Their pace was slow, sweet, and he knew it wouldn't last long. He needed Dean to be rough with him, show him the deep pain he needed, the pain that would make him feel alive. "Seth, I want you to cum for me," he breathed a few moments later, his hands still firmly grabbing the narrow hips.

Seth whimpered in response, Dean's hands wrapping around him and grasping his throbbing cock. "I wanted to feel you," he protested, Dean's hand already moving swiftly over him. "Wait, please."

Roman thrust upwards, slamming right into Seth's prostate. He earned a howl of pleasure, and a steady leak of precum on his belly. "Don't worry, I won't cum unless I'm inside of you."

Seth nodded, barely able to hold back. His lips crashed into Dean's, the older male swallowing all of his moans and pants as his hips jerked forward. He came hard, thick ropes of cum streaming across Roman's chest and stomach. He pulled free from Dean and crushed his lips into Roman's, his throbbing member slowing down as he came down from his orgasmic high. He slid off of Roman and to the side, watching as Roman clutched the pillows as the first bone shattering thrust ripped through him.

Dean smirked, leaning over the bigger man, lifting one leg up over the crook of his elbow. "I hope you're ready, because I'm not going to hold back." He groaned, slamming another thrust into the bigger man, ripping a low growl from the dry throat.

Seth laid there, pressing kiss after kiss to Roman's face, his fingers plucking dark nipples as Dean slammed into Roman. He could feel the bed move with the forcefulness, the headboard crashing into the wall over and over and over again. He was sure someone would complain next door. He felt Dean pull back, flipping Roman over on the bed. "Get under him, He'll take the blunt of it."

Roman nodded, tugging Seth under him, the long legs wrapping around his waist as he once again sunk into the tight heat. He looked down into the chocolate eyes, kissing Seth softly as Dean began to pound into him. True to his word, he took most of the initial impact, letting his hips slap into Seth as a much gentler rate.

Seth groaned, sure that with the way he was positioned he'd cum again just from the sheer force of Roman slamming into his prostate. "Roman, I love you," he breathed, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck, pulling him in for a kiss, uncaring of the long black tresses between them. "I love you."

Roman groaned, those words filling him to the brim with an indescribable emotion. He held tight to Seth, biting his lower lip. "I'm gonna cum," he murmured, pushing back a bit of blond hair. "I'm gonna cum inside you baby."

Seth's stomach flipped at the sultry words and suddenly he wished that Roman wasn't wearing a condom. He'd love to feel the man above him cum inside him bare. He nodded, his own orgasm fast approaching. "Dean," he whimpered, trying to warn the other male of the current situation.

Dean only smirked, tilting his hips just right and slamming into Roman's prostrate fully. He felt the shudder of pleasure run through the three of them, starting with Seth and working back to him. He watched as Seth's face contorted with pleasure and he shook with release.

Roman bit down on Seth's shoulder, the feeling of those walls once again pulsating around him, tightening beyond belief. Seth's climax sucked his free, his own cock throbbing as he released into the smaller body under him. He shuddered, Dean's thrusts slowed to gentle slaps of skin against skin.

"Want this inside?" Dean asked, leaning over Roman's back, his lips pressed against a bronze ear. "Want me to cum inside you too?" He grabbed a handful of dark hair and yanked Roman back, his other hand reaching around ad grasping the softening cock as it slipped free from Seth's body. "Tell me."

Seth could only watch, sure that if he wasn't spent that he'd one again be hard, as Dean dominated Roman. He groaned, moving to kneel in front of Roman, his hands roaming the broad chest, his lips and teeth sucking and biting the bronze neck. "Make him cum Ro. Take all of it," he growled, wondering if he would be helping Dean's cause or not.

Dean knew he was close, but listening to Seth dirty talk Roman only brought him closer. Truth be told, he didn't think the smaller man had it in him. He groaned, pulling back Roman even further by his hair, slamming their lips together in a fiery kiss, his other wrapping around the curved hip bone. "I'm gonna cum Rome. You're so fucking tight on my dick."

Roman groaned, eyes shooting open when he felt two sets of teeth on him, Dean slamming up into him one final time. He could feel the leader of The Shield throb inside him, signaling his release. He panted hard, the light steadily growing brighter inside him. He smiled, pulling Seth up to kiss him lightly before returning to Dean's lips.

Seth laid back on the bed, sweaty and exhausted. He watched as Dean and Roman removed the used prophylactics and disposed of them in the closet garbage can before laying with him, Roman between him and Dean. "I love you Roman," he murmured, curling into the warm side, sighing in contentment when he felt the large arm wrap around him.

Dean curled behind Roman, his face buried in the dark hair, taking in the intoxicating scent. "I love you Roman," he repeated, his arm draping over Roman's waist. "We love you, so don't you _ever _think that you're alone in this world. Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again. You fucking hear me?"

Roman nodded, eyes drooping. He'd never do anything like that to either of them again, not when they were the light that was burning inside him, chasing off the shadows. He smiled, holding tight to the two as best as he could. "I love you too," he murmured, his words aimed at both men in bed with him.

He knew it sounded sappy and completely unmanly but on either side of him weren't just his best friends, his tag team partners. They were more than that, so much more. The two men holding him were his light; his angels, and he wasn't going to give that up. With them there, he could fight the darkness from swallowing him. With Dean and Seth, he could overcome anything and in return he silently vowed to give them anything and everything, his strength, his time, his love, his touch, his everything.

He dropped off to sleep, the darkness fought off, the light inside him burning brighter and brighter. He was love, he was needed, and if he ever felt weak, he had two people that cared about him, that were there to show him that he was enough the way he was. They wouldn't push him; they wouldn't hurt him. He was perfect in their eyes, at that was all that mattered.

(A/N): Well, that was kinda dark… For those that have read my 10 Song Drabble bit, you'll recognize the beginning from that. Since I was lacking some inspiration, I figured I'd work on something different and this just sorta popped out. It's also the first time I've tried writing Ambrolleings. For those who don't know, I really don't ship Ambreigns. I adore both men, but it's really kinda hard for me to see them together. Now, I do enjoy reading a good fic with them paired up, but to write it is a WHOLE 'nother ball game. Haha. Bah, anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Thoughts are always appreciated! Onwards and Upwards loves! Title is You're Not Alone by Saosin.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
